Erva doce
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: O cheiro de Rin era viciante. Era algo que Shirou não podia resistir. Isso o faria chegar mais perto, cada vez mais perto, só para sentí-lo melhor.


**Erva-doce**

Depois que Saber desapareceu, Shirou tornou-se mais próximo de Tohsaka. Ter perdido Saber ainda lhe doía, mas ele tinha consciência de que aquilo iria acontecer uma hora ou outra, então procurou acostumar-se, e acabou conseguindo.

De alguma forma, ele estava feliz por aquilo. Ele e Tohsaka continuaram vivos após a guerra pelo Graal e agora podiam ficar juntos e em paz.

Pelo tempo que a conhecia, sabia que ela era estranhamente gentil, inteligente e até um pouco grosseira, mas no fundo, uma pessoa boa.

**.**

Tohsaka Rin era tremendamente interessante. Com o tempo, Shirou conseguiu entender facilmente porque os garotos da escola costumavam ter tanto interesse nela. Eles gostavam do mistério que a rondava.

Em alguns momentos, Shirou até pensava que _talvez_ estivesse incluso na lista dos garotos com interesse nela.

Foi mais ou menos nessa época que ele sentiu o cheiro pela primeira vez. Ela ainda continuava em sua casa, nenhum dos dois falando nada sobre mudança – provavelmente, porque ambos gostavam da companhia um do outro – e vez ou outra ele precisava entrar no quarto feminino para alguma coisa.

Em uma das vezes, os dois se meteram em uma queda de braço, tendo como vencedor Shirou, depois que ele aprimorou sua magia e conseguiu deixar seus músculos mais fortes – ganhando de Rin em menos de um segundo.

Shirou então aplicou a prenda na perdedora, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Ela acabou por cair no chão rindo, e ele caiu sobre ela, continuando a lhe fazer cócegas.

Com a proximidade, sentiu um leve aroma de erva-doce.

**.**

Shirou já estava curioso há um tempo sobre o cheiro que sentira em Rin. Quando podia, se aproximava o suficiente para poder respirar perto dela, procurando pelo cheiro que havia sentido da primeira vez.

Acabou percebendo que aquele era o cheiro natural dela. Ela já comentara algumas vezes que não gostava de perfumes, pois eles lhe davam dores de cabeça, então tinha certeza que o maravilhoso e agradável cheiro vinha da pele da maga.

Um dia, então, resolveu perguntar, pois não faria mal algum:

- Sabia que você tem cheiro de erva-doce? – A garota parou a xícara com o chá que estava prestes a tomar a alguns centímetros da boca e ergueu os olhos do líquido para ele.

- Esse chá _é_ de erva-doce, deve ser por isso.

Shirou preferiu ficar calado, mas sabia que o cheiro era _dela_ e não de algum dos vários chás de sua coleção.

**.**

Ele não conseguia mais aguentar. Estava curioso. Queria saberse todo o corpo dela cheirava como aquilo. O cheiro de Rin havia se tornado um vício.

Estavam sentados juntos na porta de casa. Ela balançava as pernas no ar e olhava para algumas borboletas que voavam no jardim.

- Rin?

Ela já havia se acostumado a ser chamada de forma íntima por ele, mas o tom daquela vez a surpreendeu. Era rouco, estranho, _sedutor_.

Se repreendeu algumas vezes por pensar daquela maneira. Acabaria ficando vermelha, o que daria brechas para que Shirou perguntasse o que ela tinha de errado.

- Sim? – Apesar da indagação, ele ainda ficou calado por alguns minutos. Pelo canto de olho, ela o viu abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, lamber os lábios e tentar de novo.

- Você... – Ele hesitou e soltou a respiração de uma vez, como que decepcionado com alguma coisa. – Qual o sabor do chá que você está tomando?

Rin franziu a testa para Shirou. Ele não ia perguntar aquilo, ela tinha certeza. Suspirou ao perceber que ele não revelaria a verdade, e resolveu responder a pergunta:

- Maçã com canela.

E ele continuou calado ao seu lado, enquanto ela balançava os pés no ar.

**.**

- Eu desisto.

Rin encarou Shirou enquanto ele andava na direção dela, depois de ter dito a frase totalmente sem nexo. Estava deitada esperando que o ruivo lhe preparasse o jantar, quando repentinamente a porta de seu quarto fora aberta pelo próprio.

Colocou o livro no colchão, observando-o parado em frente á cama dela, olhando-a. Rin havia comprado uma cama de verdade há alguns meses, depois de começar a ficar incomodada em dormir no colchonete de sempre.

- Eu perdi... – Ele murmurou, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. – Eu... Eu perdi...

Ela pensou na coleção de xícaras que tinha – talvez ele tivesse perdido uma das suas? -, na coleção de chás – ah, ele não _pode _ter perdido um item daquilo! – e por fim resolveu perguntar o que ele havia perdido, vendo que o garoto não completaria a frase.

- O quê?

Ele quase se deitou sobre ela ao se aproximar para responder. Os rostos próximos, a respiração de um batendo na face do outro, em sincronia.

- Minha sanidade.

Então tocou os próprios lábios nos dela, pedindo permissão com a língua para que aprofundassem o beijo. Ela concedeu surpresa, mas sentindo-se até um pouco feliz pela atitude. Rin sempre achou que Shirou nunca fosse superar Saber.

Algum tempo depois, quando se separaram do beijo, ele riu. A garota o encarou sem entender.

- Erva-doce. – Ele sussurrou. – Até o gosto é de erva-doce.

Rin permitiu-se corar, entendendo um pouco do que ele estava dizendo.

Shirou pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos, observando o rubor na face da maga.

- _Gostei_.

E voltou a beijá-la.

**.**

**Sei lá, eu queria escrever alguma coisa que tivesse relação com chá – porque, minha nossa, como eu amo beber isso – e só conseguia pensar na Rin, já que ela é uma maníaca por chás. **

**E... Saiu isso. Provavelmente o número de reviews será 0, já que Fate Stay Night não é muito popular por aqui. Enfim, precisava escrever de qualquer forma! *alívio* **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_06/06/2012._

_/\_

_Meu aniversário. Oh!_


End file.
